villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hazel (The Cleveland Show)
Hazel is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Sex And the Biddy". She is an old lady who dated Murray and took him away from his friend, Rallo. She would later turn out to be dating him, only for the expensive gifts he bought her, as well as cheating on him with other guys. She would get these other guys to buy fancy things for her as well. She was voiced by the late Kathryn Joosten. Biography Rallo dropped by the retirement home to see Murray, but it is unfortunate that Murray could not be with him that day because he already had plans with his new girlfriend Hazel. He promised to spend all day tomorrow with him, but ended up going on another date with Hazel. Hazel revealed that Murray bought her fancy diamond earrings and was even going to take her out for a fancy dinner afterwards. Rallo had his suspicions about this woman and do he went out to investigate. He and Junior spied on her at the Stoolbend public park and found her on a date with another old man. This old man bought her an expensive pearl necklace. Rallo took pictures and caught her in the act. He then jumped out in front of her and called her out on her crime. Hazel took Rallo behind a tree and threatened to snap his neck like a twig if he ever told Murray or anyone else about it. She then shoved the stroller he was currently in, sending it rolling down the hill and into the river. Later on, Rallo went up to Murray and told him everything anyway. Hazel, who was there at the time, made up an elaborate explanation as to why he was wrong. She then told him that she bought the necklace for herself and when Rallo showed her the pictures he took, she said that old man was her brother. Hazel then convinced Murray to spend more time with her, leaving Rallo behind. Not too long after that, Murray and Hazel get married and Hazel gets Murray re-committed to his nursing home. It's too late more Murray to dumb her now, but he know knew her true colors. With the help of Rallo, He went to her new house and tried to make her think she was crazy. He'd do things like moving furniture around, when she was out of the room, putting a bunch of cats in the room, and even tricking her into thinking her pet cat was the leader of a cult of cats. Hazel was finally driven to insanity, when she jumped out of her shower and ran around in the streets, completely naked. This got her put into a mental hospital, freeing Murray of the marital rules, she forced on him and giving him custody of all her riches. Appearance Hazel is an old lady with long, straight gray hair. She has glasses and wrinkles on her rather bony face. She wears a bright purple dress and a magenta wool jacket over it. She wears a violet skirt and purple shoes. As for the clothing items, bought for her by her boyfriends, Hazel wears blue diamond earrings from Murray and a white pearl necklace from her other unnamed boyfriend. However, she was only seen wearing the latter in the scene where she first got in and the next scene, where she was with Murray, falsely explaining to Rallo how she got it. Personality Hazel is a greedy, selfish and manipulative old woman. She is a two-faced and cheating person, who dates men and pretends she loves them, so she can steal their riches and belongings. She is also obsessed with cats, which makes sense, due to the fact that she's an old lady, with no real boyfriend or husband. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Elderly Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:One-Shot